This invention relates to a method of preparing metal loaded bound mordenite zeolites and their use as carbonylation catalysts.
Bound mordenites have been demonstrated to be suitable for use as catalysts in hydrocarbon conversion processes such as the transalkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,372 and the hydrocracking of high boiling hydrocarbon feedstocks, as described in WO 97/13826.